Relação Perfeita
by FireKai
Summary: Touya x Yukito. Touya e Yukito estão juntos e felizes com a sua relação, mas quando Nakuru faz uma visita a Tomoeda, as coisas complicam-se e a jovem decide separar o casal. Irá a relação dos dois manter-se forte como sempre? Oneshot.


**Título: **Relação Perfeita

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Touya Kinomoto e Yukito Tsukishiro

**Aviso: **Card Captor Sakura e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Touya x Yukito. Touya e Yukito estão juntos e felizes com a sua relação, mas quando Nakuru faz uma visita a Tomoeda, as coisas complicam-se e a jovem decide separar o casal. Irá a relação dos dois manter-se forte como sempre? Oneshot.

**Relação Perfeita**

Touya Kinomoto entrou em casa, fechou a porta, descalçou os sapatos e caminhou até à cozinha. O seu pai, Fujitaka, estava lá a preparar o jantar. Sorriu ao ver o filho entrar.

"Olá Touya. Ainda bem que já vieste do trabalho." disse Fujitaka. "O jantar está quase pronto."

"Óptimo, estou com fome." disse Touya.

Touya continuava a estudar e a trabalhar e tinha acabado de chegar do seu mais novo emprego, numa pastelaria no centro da cidade.

"O Yukito ligou há alguns minutos." disse Fujitaka. "Queria falar contigo, mas como não estavas, liga mais tarde."

"Está bem. Se ele não ligar dentro de alguns minutos, ligo-lhe eu."

"Faz isso, filho." disse Fujitaka, sorrindo e voltando a sua atenção mais uma vez para o jantar.

Touya subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto, pensativo. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, para Yukito ter ligado? Abanou a cabeça. Não deveria ser nada importante. Afinal, se fosse o caso, Yukito teria ligado para o telemóvel de Touya e não para casa.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Touya tirou o casaco que trazia vestido e por momentos o seu pensamento vagueou por diversas coisas, principalmente o seu namorado, Yukito. Touya e Yukito estavam juntos há mais de um ano, como casal, e até ao momento tudo corria bem.

Davam-se bem, como sempre tinham dado e acima de tudo continuavam a ser o melhor amigo um do outro. Tinha demorado para que se declarassem um ao outro. Acabara por ser Sakura a ter o papel principal para dar um passo em frente, quando reuniu os dois e lhes disse que gostavam um do outro e tinham de ficar juntos. Depois deixou-os sozinhos e conversando, Touya e Yukito tiveram a certeza que o outro sentia o mesmo e a partir daí começaram a namorar.

O passo seguinte foi contar a Fujitaka, que era o último membro da família que necessitava de saber a verdade. Numa noite, Fujitaka e Touya tinham ido falar para a sala. Sakura tinha-os visto fechar a porta e sabia exactamente qual seria a conversa que teriam. Estava ansiosa por saber como o pai ia reagir.

Mas não tinham havido gritos, nem recriminações, nem nada do género. Touya contou ao seu pai o que sentia por Yukito. Fujitaka fez apenas algumas perguntas. Quando tinha Touya sabido que estava atraído por outro rapaz, quando soubera que gostava de Yukito, se Yukito também gostava dele e principalmente se estava feliz.

Touya respondera a todas as perguntas do pai e Fujitaka ficara satisfeito com as respostas. Acima de tudo, queria que o seu filho estivesse feliz e se era isso que acontecia, então ele estava de acordo. No dia seguinte, Fujitaka convidara Yukito para jantar com eles e depois tivera uma breve conversa com ele. A partir daí, Yukito era uma presença constante na casa e nunca houvera nenhum problema entre ele e Fujitaka.

Touya voltou a sair do seu quarto e ao atravessar o corredor, Sakura saiu do seu quarto também.

"Tudo bem, monstrinho?" perguntou Touya.

"Ei, eu não sou nenhum monstro!" bufou Sakura, aborrecida.

Touya sorriu ligeiramente e apressou-se a descer as escadas, com Sakura atrás de si.

"O Yukito vem jantar connosco?" perguntou ela, mais calma.

"Hoje não." respondeu Touya. "Talvez passe por cá mais tarde."

"Tenho pena que ele continue a viver sozinho." disse Sakura, pensativa. "Deve ser muito aborrecido não viver com mais ninguém."

"O teu amigo Kero passa muito tempo por lá." disse Touya.

Há algum tempo que Kero se tinha mostrado a Touya. Visto que Touya já sabia da existência de Yui e dos poderes de Sakura, não fazia sentido Kero esconder-se por mais tempo. Claro que Sakura também tinha ficado surpreendida por o irmão saber de tudo, mas aceitara.

Ao ouvir a irmã falar sobre Yukito viver sozinho, Touya ficou um pouco mais triste. Também ele não gostava que Yukito vivesse sozinho, mas não tinha coragem de pedir ao pai para que Yukito vivesse com eles. Fujitaka era muito compreensivo, mas não convinha abusar.

Também pensara que podia ir ele, Touya, viver para casa de Yukito, mas também era complicado, porque por vezes Fujitaka chegava mais tarde ou tinha seminários e estava fora durante uns dias. Touya não podia deixar Sakura sozinha e seria complicado ela andar sempre de uma casa para outra.

"Não é a mesma coisa ter lá o Kero." disse Sakura, abanando a cabeça. "Por exemplo, ele hoje está no meu quarto, a dormir. Não está a fazer companhia nenhuma ao Yukito."

"Meninos, o jantar está pronto!" gritou Fujitaka, da cozinha.

Touya aproveitou para terminar por ali a conversa, mas Sakura não estava satisfeita. Apesar disso, como o irmão não queria falar no assunto, decidiu que por enquanto o ia deixar em paz. Os três comeram a jantar e a comida estava óptima, como sempre. Mal tinham terminado, o telefone tocou e Touya foi atender. Era Yukito.

"Olá Yuki. O meu pai disse-me que tinhas ligado." disse Touya. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não é nada de especial... precisava só de ouvir a tua voz." respondeu Yukito.

Touya franziu o sobrolho. Não era normal Yukito estar tão melancólico.

"Yuki, diz-me o que se passa, senão vais deixar-me preocupado." pediu Touya.

"Eu... não se passa nada, Touya. Estou apenas num dia mais complicado, é só isso. Mas agora que já ouvi a tua voz, estou melhor. Até amanhã."

"Yuki..."

Antes que Touya conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, Yukito desligou a chamada. Touya suspirou. Agora estava realmente preocupado. Subiu as escadas rapidamente até ao seu quarto, indo buscar o seu casaco e voltou a descer as escadas.

"Vais sair, filho?" perguntou Fujitaka, parado à porta da cozinha.

"Vou a casa do Yukito." respondeu Touya.

"Voltas ainda hoje ou ficas por lá?"

"Eu... acho que volto ainda hoje, mas não tenho a certeza." respondeu Touya.

Fujitaka acenou afirmativamente. Não era comum Touya dormir fora de casa, mas por vezes acontecia. Fujitaka não se opunha a isso, porque Touya era sempre responsável e avisava. Além de que não acontecia com muita frequência, o que acabava por deixar Fujitaka mais tranquilo.

Touya subiu para a sua mota e arrancou, indo em direcção à casa de Yukito. Demorou apenas uns minutos a lá chegar. Desmontou da mota e depois tocou à campainha. Aguardou uns segundos, até que Yukito veio abrir a porta e ficou surpreendido ao vê-lo ali.

"Touya. Não esperava que viesses aqui." disse Yukito.

"Posso entrar?"

Yukito acenou afirmativamente e deixou o namorado entrar na sua casa. Depois fechou a porta atrás de si e antes de conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa, Touya abraçou-o. Yukito retribuiu o abraço. Sentia-se sempre melhor quando Touya estava por perto.

"Sentes-te melhor agora?" murmurou Touya, ao ouvido do namorado.

"Sim. Muito melhor." murmurou Yukito também.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, sem dizerem nada. Não precisavam de o fazer. Estavam os dois juntos e só isso era importante nesse momento. Depois, Touya puxou Yukito mais para si e capturou os lábios do outro rapaz. Foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado, como sempre. Depois do beijo, Touya puxou Yukito até ao sofá da sala, onde se sentaram.

"Então, diz-me lá porque é que estás triste hoje." pediu Touya.

"Não sei ao certo. É apenas um sentimento que tenho no meio peito. Não sei explicar. Desculpa."

"Não faz mal." disse Touya, abraçando o namorado novamente. "Eu agora estou aqui."

"Sim. Obrigado."

"Queres que fique contigo hoje?" perguntou Touya.

"Não te importas?"

Touya sorriu e deu um beijo rápido ao namorado.

"Importar-me? Claro que não. Será um prazer." respondeu Touya. "Por mim passava todas as noites com o meu anjo."

"Hum, então parece que queres é passar a noite com o Yue." disse Yukito, abanando a cabeça.

"Ei, tu e o Yue são a mesma pessoa, tontinho." disse Touya. "Amo-te, a ti Yukito e ao Yue, que és tu na mesma."

Desde que tinham começado a namorar, que a questão mais complicada tinha sido Yue, a outra personalidade de Yukito. Eram a mesma pessoa, mas em formas diferentes. Agora, partilhavam pensamentos e sentimentos, como apenas uma pessoa, mas continuavam a ter formas distintas e personalidades ligeiramente diferentes.

Yukito sempre fora meigo e muito amável, enquanto Yue era mais contido e frio. Mas as duas formas amavam Touya, apesar de maneiras ligeiramente diferentes. Para Yue tinha sido complicado gostar de alguém mais do que gostara do Mestre Clow, mas tinha aceitado isso.

Apesar de tudo, Yue sabia que, mesmo Yukito sendo a sua forma falsa, Yukito era o que tinha os sentimentos mais genuínos e por quem realmente Touya se tinha apaixonado, pelo que evitava aparecer, a não ser que Touya o pedisse ou Sakura estivesse em perigo. No final, Touya amava as duas formas e as duas formas amavam-no a ele, pelo que havia equilíbrio.

"Pareces cansado." disse Touya. "Anda, vamos dormir."

Yukito deixou-se ser arrastado até ao quarto e nessa noite adormeceu nos braços do namorado, esquecendo a melancolia e solidão que o tinham invadido nesse dia.

**Relação Perfeita**

Quando Yukito acordou no dia seguinte, estava sozinho na cama. Sentou-se na cama e pegou nos seus óculos, que estavam na mesa-de-cabeceira. Olhou à volta pelo quarto, mas não havia sinais de Touya.

"Touya?" perguntou Yukito, duvidando por alguns segundos se tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

"Vou já." respondeu a voz de Touya, vinda de não muito longe.

Alguns segundos depois, Touya regressou ao quarto, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com pão, leite, sumo, fruta, torradas, queijo e doce de laranja. Pousou a bandeja nas pernas de Yukito.

"Estava a preparar-te o pequeno-almoço." explicou Touya.

"Touya, não era preciso." disse Yukito, abanando a cabeça.

"Já está feito. Agora, come."

"E tu, já comeste?"

"Não, mas vou comer alguma coisa na cozinha."

"Nem pensar." disse Yukito, abanando a cabeça energeticamente. "O pequeno-almoço que preparaste chega para nós os dois."

"De certeza?" perguntou Touya, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Toda a gente sabia que Yukito tinha um grande apetite, principalmente desde que o seu outro eu surgira e Touya tinha a certeza que Yukito conseguiria, com toda a facilidade, comer todo o conteúdo da bandeja sozinho.

"De certeza absoluta. Senta-te aqui ao meu lado e vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos."

Touya acenou afirmativamente e subiu para cima da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Yukito.

"Queres começar pelo quê?" perguntou Yukito.

"Eu vou começar por uma torrada." disse Touya, pegando numa torrada.

"Está bem. Eu prefiro o pão com queijo... para começar." disse Yukito.

Touya pegou numa pequena faca e começou a barrar a sua torrada com doce de laranja.

"Se depois for precisa mais alguma coisa, eu vou buscar." disse ele.

Por essa altura, Yukito já tinha pegado noutra faca, tinha aberto o pão e estava a colocar lá dentro algumas fatias de queijo. De seguida deu uma trinca no pão, comendo quase metade de uma só vez. Mastigou rapidamente e engoliu quase de imediato. Touya abanou a cabeça.

"Come devagar ou podes sentir-te mal." avisou ele. "Falando em sentir mal, hoje estás melhor?"

"Estou óptimo, Touya." respondeu Yukito, sorrindo ligeiramente. "A tristeza de ontem passou. Graças a ti."

"Não te quero ver triste outra vez, Yuki."

"Vou tentar que não se volte a repetir." disse Yukito. "Não sei o que se passou comigo... mas comecei a senti-me... vazio... sozinho... se formos a ver, não tenho familiares... nada."

"Tens-me a mim." disse Touya, encarando o namorado. "E à minha família. O meu pai gosta bastante de ti e a Sakura nem se fala. Já és um membro da nossa família."

Yukito abanou a cabeça, lentamente.

"Eu sei que vos tenho a vocês. Mas é sempre diferente, não ter mesmo uma família nossa. Um pai, uma mãe... é complicado."

Touya acenou afirmativamente. Compreendia que devia ser difícil não ter uma família directa. Ele próprio não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem o seu pai e a sua irmã. Yukito voltou a abanar a cabeça.

"Mas vou tentar não pensar nisso. Vou tentar deixar de pensar no que não tenho e concentrar-me no que tenho." disse ele.

"Exacto, Yuki. Eu estarei sempre aqui. Sempre."

Touya aproximou-se e beijou o namorado. Na ânsia de corresponder ao beijo, Yukito mexeu-se e quase atirou com a bandeja de comida para o chão, mas conseguiu agarrá-la a tempo. Porém, o movimento de ter conseguido impedir a bandeja de cair, quebrou o beijo.

"Ok, é melhor comermos primeiro e deixarmos isto para depois." disse Touya, sorrindo ligeiramente e Yukito concordou.

**Relação Perfeita**

Algum tempo depois, Touya voltou à sua casa. Queria mudar de roupa e mais tarde voltaria a encontrar-se com Yukito para irem passear, já que era Domingo e Touya estava agora de folga e não havia nenhum teste escolar para breve.

Quando entrou em casa, Sakura vinha a sair da cozinha. Aproximou-se do irmão.

"Como está o Yukito?" perguntou ela.

"Está bem." respondeu Touya.

"De certeza?"

"Sim, não precisas de estar preocupada, monstrinho."

"Eu não sou nenhum monstro!" exclamou Sakura, irritada. Respirou fundo duas vezes e voltou a acalmar-se. "Tenho uma novidade para te dar."

"Uma novidade?"

"Sim. O meu amigo Eriol chegou hoje de manhã. Veio numa visita surpresa, digamos. Quer dizer, supostamente é por causa de algum assunto relacionado com a casa antiga dele, que agora foi substituída pelo parque de diversões. Não percebi muito bem, mas o que importa é que vá cá estar durante uns dias."

Touya só tinha visto Eriol uma vez depois dos incidentes com as últimas cartas de Clow, que se tinham tornado em cartas de Sakura. Ficara a saber tudo sobre ele e também sobre os seus guardiães. Nesse momento, Touya estava preocupado por causa um desses guardiães.

"A Nakuru ou Ruby Moon também veio?" perguntou Touya.

"Sim, acho que sim." respondeu Sakura. "Porquê?"

"Ah... não é por nada de especial."

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, notando que algo se passava, mas Sakura nunca fora boa a perceber as situações por sinais.

"Touya... passa-se alguma coisa, não passa? Não sei o quê, mas passa-se..."

"Pronto, Sakura, se queres mesmo saber, estou preocupado com o que a Nakuru possa fazer, porque ela é imprevisível e enfim, gosta de implicar com o Yukito. Espero que não se cruzem." explicou Touya.

"Oh, sim, já me lembro. Ela costumava andar atrás de ti, a atirar-se para cima de ti e tudo o mais. Se calhar ainda gosta de ti." disse Sakura, pensativa. "Mas ela não vai dizer nada de mal ao Yukito."

"Espero bem que não."

"Senão eu pego numa das minhas cartas e congelo-a ou pego-lhe fogo!" exclamou Sakura, subitamente irritada. "Ninguém diz mal do Yukito!"

Touya sorriu e passou a mão pela cabeça da irmã.

"Obrigado maninha. Se for precisa a tua ajuda, eu aviso."

Sakura acenou afirmativamente. Touya foi até ao seu quarto, tomou um duche, mudou de roupa e preparou-se para sair novamente. Fujitaka ainda pediu para ele convidar Yukito para almoçar, mas Touya disse-lhe que já tinham planos e saiu. Pouco depois, estava de volta à casa de Yukito.

Os dois saíram e foram almoçar a um restaurante modesto que Yukito adorava, pois era barato e tinha boa comida, se bem que para Yukito quase tudo podia ser considerado como boa comida. Enquanto comiam, Yukito decidiu conversar, mas verificou que o namorado estava com o pensamento ausente.

"O que se passa, Touya?" perguntou Yukito.

Touya hesitou entre dizer a verdade sobre o que o estava a preocupar ou sobre mentir e dizer que não era nada. Mas tinha prometido a Yukito que não haveria segredos entre os dois, pelo que decidiu contar a verdade.

"Soube pela Sakura que o Eriol está na cidade. E ao que parece, a Nakuru veio com ele." respondeu Touya. "Estou um pouco apreensivo quanto a reencontrá-la."

"Hum, estou a perceber. Mas ela sempre gostou de ti."

"Pois, parte do problema está aí. E não quero que ela se aproxime de muito de mim. E muito menos de ti."

"Porquê?"

"Porque ela já implicou contigo antes e é uma pessoa muito temperamental e... maluca, talvez."

"Estás com medo que ela seja má para mim ou algo assim?" perguntou Yukito, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Não te preocupes. Eu sei defender-me."

"Mesmo assim, espero que ela fique bem longe. De nós os dois."

**Relação Perfeita**

Ao chegar a casa, ao final da tarde, Touya teve uma surpresa desagradável. Eriol e Nakuru estavam lá, de visita. Mal viu Touya entrar na sala, Nakuru levantou-se e correu para ele, abraçando-o.

"Touya! Que saudades!" exclamou ela.

Touya, por seu lado, não tinha saudades nenhumas e resistiu ao impulso de a afastar de imediato, para não ser indelicado. Quando finalmente Nakuru o largou, Touya cumprimentou Eriol e apressou-se a sair da sala, mas Nakuru veio atrás dele até à cozinha.

"Então Touya, quais são as novidades?" perguntou ela, sorrindo.

"Não há novidades." respondeu ele, sem a olhar e sem vontade de conversar.

"Ouvi dizer que tu e o Yukito Tsukishiro agora estão juntos." disse Nakuru, tornando o seu tom mais azedo. "O que é que tu viste nele?"

"Não é da tua conta."

"Hunf, pois eu acho que é. O Yukito nem é humano. É apenas uma forma falsa de outro ser. Nada mais. A não ser que tenhas alguma tara com anjos ou algo assim."

Nesse momento, Touya virou-se para encarar Nakuru olhos nos olhos e não parecia nada satisfeito.

"Não te atrevas a falar mal do Yuki! Ele é muito mais que uma forma falsa. É uma pessoa verdadeira, com sentimentos e tudo o mais. E eu amo-o, ouviste? E agora, agradeço que me deixes em paz, antes que eu perca a cabeça."

"Estás muito mais mal-educado do que desde a última vez que nos vimos." disse Nakuru. "Muito bem. Vou então voltar para a sala. Tenho pena que tu não consigas ver as coisas com clareza. Nunca serás feliz com o Tsukishiro."

"Ai não? E seria feliz com quem? Contigo?"

"Sim, talvez."

"Tu tens muito menos sentimentos que o Yuki e também não és humana. Quando ainda tinha certos poderes, senti-o, sem dúvidas. Por isso, não penses que és melhor que o Yuki, porque nem lhe chegas aos calcanhares."

Nakuru bufou de raiva e voltou para a sala, enquanto Touya se sentia satisfeito, pois Nakuru ouvira o que merecia. Por seu lado, Nakuru entrou na sala, parecendo impávida e serena, quando na verdade por dentro estava furiosa.

"_Como é que ele se atreve a falar-me daquela maneira? Ah, eu não vou deixar que isto passe em branco. Eu sou muito mais merecedora do Touya do que aquele rapaz insonso. Mas não quero o Touya para nada. Não, não quero, mas agora vou fazer com que eles sintam a minha fúria, para aprenderem a não se meterem comigo! Vou mostrar-lhes que o que os une não é nada de tão forte como pensam." pensou Nakuru._

**Relação Perfeita**

No dia seguinte, Nakuru pôs o seu plano em acção. Teve de aguardar pela tarde para agir, pois queria encontrar-se com Yukito a sós. Nesse dia Yukito só tinha aulas de manhã, tal como Touya. Uma pergunta discreta a Sakura tinha fornecido as respostas que Nakuru precisara. À tarde Touya iria trabalhar, pelo que Yukito iria provavelmente ficar sozinho em casa.

Nakuru concentrou-se e sentiu a energia de Yukito. Sendo que ele e Yue partilhavam o mesmo tipo de energia mística, era fácil identificar a sua posição e assim Nakuru conseguiu encontrar a casa de Yukito com facilidade. Rondou a casa até se certificar que não estava mais ninguém presente além de Yukito e depois bateu à porta. Yukito veio abri-la e ficou surpreendido ao ver Nakuru.

"Nakuru? O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Vim fazer uma visita, como é óbvio." respondeu Nakuru, num tom de sério. "Então, não vais convidar-me a entrar? É assim que tratas as visitas?"

"Eu... bem... entra."

Yukito deixou Nakuru entrar em sua casa. Tinha sido apanhado de surpresa e a sua natureza gentil impediu-o de ser mal-educado com Nakuru e a mandar embora de imediato.

"Hum... esta casa não é assim grande coisa." disse Nakuru, olhando à sua volta. "Não tens grande gosto para decoração."

Yukito ficou sério, controlando-se para não dizer nada de que se pudesse vir a arrepender mais tarde.

"O Touya deve ser presença assídua aqui, mas mesmo assim a casa não tem graça nenhuma." disse Nakuru, abanando o seu cabelo castanho.

"O que queres afinal?" perguntou Yukito.

Nakuru encarou-o, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu? Vim só fazer uma visita. E também dizer que acho patético tu e o Touya estarem juntos. Não têm nada a ver um com o outro. Não achas bastante estúpido ele estar contigo apenas por pena?"

"Do que estás a falar?"

"Ora, tu não tens ninguém, não é verdade? Não tens família e és apenas uma forma falsa, mais nada. O Touya só está contigo para que não fiques completamente só e porque quer manter o segundo guardião de Sakura perto dela, para a proteger caso seja necessário. Acreditas mesmo que ele gosta de ti?"

"Claro que gosta! E eu gosto dele também." respondeu Yukito.

Nakuru soltou uma gargalhada fria e sem qualquer tipo de humor.

"Estás muito enganado. Ou gostas de te enganar a ti próprio. Tu não mereces o Touya. Devias afastar-te dele. Só o estás a prejudicar. Desaparece da vida dele."

Nesse momento, o corpo de Yukito começou a brilhar. Umas asas brancas envolveram-no e no momento seguinte no seu lugar estava Yue, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

"Ah... cá está a forma verdadeira. Yue." disse Nakuru, abanando a cabeça.

"Sai daqui imediatamente." ordenou Yue. "Fora desta casa."

"Onde é que estão as tuas maneiras? Porque é que estás a defender a tua forma falsa?"

"Eu e o Yukito, mesmo com corpos e mentes diferentes, somos a mesma pessoa. Partilhamos os mesmos sentimentos. E se na minha outra forma não tenho poderes para te fazer parar com os insultos, nesta forma a situação é diferente."

"Ah, agora passaste a fazer ameaças? E a considerares a tua forma falsa como uma parte de ti, em vez de ser descartável? Acho isso uma tolice."

"Não tens de achar nada. Fora daqui, agora! Já fizeste mal suficiente. O Touya ama o Yukito... ama-me a mim e tudo o que disseste não passa de despeito e inveja."

Nakuru bufou de raiva, mas de seguida Yue descruzou os braços e agarrou num dos braços de Nakuru, puxando-a para a porta.

"Ei! Larga-me! Olha que eu transformo-me e..."

"Cala-te! Se abrires mais a boca, não respondo por mim." ameaçou Yue. "E a Sakura e o Eriol não ficariam nada satisfeitos ao saber do comportamento que tiveste hoje."

Nakuru bufou ligeiramente, enquanto Yue abria a porta da rua e a empurrava lá para fora.

"E não voltes. Senão, da próxima vez vou usar os meus ataques místicos para te dar uma lição." disse Yue, fechando-lhe a porta na cara.

Nakuru cerrou os punhos, possessa.

"_Por hoje, não vou fazer mais nada. Mas isto não vai ficar assim!" pensou Nakuru._

Nakuru afastou-se e Yue observou-a por uma janela. Depois foi para o centro da sala e voltou à sua forma de Yukito. Apesar de partilharem mentes diferentes, as duas formas conseguiam trocar pensamentos, memórias e imagens entre si, pelo que Yukito estava ciente do que tinha acontecido.

Teve uma longa conversa com Yue, sobre o que deveriam fazer e acabaram por decidir que não iriam falar do que tinha acontecido a Touya. Touya iria ficar irritado e mais valia esquecer o assunto, mas ficariam alerta, caso Nakuru voltasse a aparecer.

Nessa noite, Touya veio ter com o namorado e tal como acordado Yukito não lhe falou do que acontecera nessa tarde. Touya não desconfiou de nada. Durante essa noite, Nakuru, por seu lado, não esquecera o que se tinha passado. Mais dois dias e iria voltar para Londres, pelo que tinha de agir depressa.

No dia seguinte, Nakuru preparava-se para agir e voltar à carga, para aborrecer mais um pouco Yukito e Yue, mas Eriol precisara da sua presença durante todo o dia, pelo que só no dia depois desse Nakuru pôde agir. Mas nessa noite ela, Spinel e Eriol iriam voltar para Londres, pelo que tinha de agir antes da partida.

De manhã Yukito e Touya tiveram aulas e depois do almoço também. Só saíram das aulas por volta das quatro da tarde e dirigiram-se à casa de Touya. Nakuru, que os andava a vigiar, seguiu-os. Touya e Yukito entraram em casa e Nakuru hesitou. Sentia a energia de Yukito e a energia de Sakura também. Kero não parecia estar presente.

"_Ok, a Sakura está em casa. Não é bom... mas paciência. Vou deixar a cautela de lado." pensou Nakuru._

Nakuru começou a dar a volta à casa e encontrou uma janela aberta no piso de cima. Sem dificuldade, saltou para cima de uma árvore e depois até à janela. Era a janela do quarto de Touya, que estava vazio. Nakuru abriu a porta para o corredor. A energia de Yukito estava no rés-do-chão, onde se situava a cozinha. Nakuru ouviu Sakura no seu quarto, a falar ao telefone e conseguiu descer as escadas, passando despercebida.

Quando se aproximou da cozinha, foi mais cautelosa. Touya estava a preparar umas sandes para o lanche, enquanto Yukito preparava dois copos de sumo. Subitamente, Yukito parou e virou-se. Na sua cabeça, Yue tinha notado a presença de Nakuru.

"Nakuru, aparece!" exclamou Yukito.

Touya pareceu confuso e depois olhou para a porta da cozinha. Nakuru apareceu, pensando que não valia a pena estar a esconder-se, pois já tinha sido descoberta.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Touya. "Como é que entraste aqui em casa?"

"Não importa como aqui entrei." respondeu Nakuru. "Mas vim aqui por causa de vocês os dois."

"Pois então podes dar meia volta e sair por onde vieste, seja lá onde for." disse Touya, friamente.

"Nem pensar! Vocês não podem estar juntos! Nem continuar juntos."

"Que eu saiba, tu não tens nada a ver com as nossas vidas." disse Touya. "Desaparece de uma vez."

"Argh! Vocês não se podem ser assim tão perfeitos e terem uma relação tão boa! O Yukito não é humano! Tu estás com ele só por pena, Touya!"

"Nem voltes a dizer uma coisa dessas." disse Touya, furioso, dando um passo em frente. "Eu amo o Yuki. Não importa se ele é humano ou não. É a pessoa que eu amo. E tu estás apenas com inveja. Ou és tão maliciosa que não consegues ver os outros felizes."

Nakuru bufou de raiva. Yukito abanou a cabeça.

"Por favor, vai-te embora e deixa-nos em paz." pediu ele.

"Não! Não posso ir embora e ficar tudo igual. Vocês... não ficam juntos!"

Nakuru avançou e praticamente atirou-se para cima de Touya, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Nakuru beijou-o. Yukito ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer, mas Touya, usando toda a sua força, conseguiu afastar Nakuru.

"Estás louca?" perguntou ele, furioso.

"Vocês vão ficar separados, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! Eu fui-me embora e deixei o assunto pendente. Deixei-vos ficar juntos, mas agora não vai acontecer."

Uma energia negra começou a percorrer o corpo de Nakuru, que se preparava para se transformar em Ruby Moon, mas antes disso, algo lhe bateu na cabeça. Ela virou-se, irritada e deparou-se com Sakura, com a sua varinha na mão e uma expressão mal disposta.

"Ei, eu vi-te a beijar o meu irmão. Ele e o Yukito estão juntos. Tu és má. Afasta-te já deles!" exclamou Sakura.

"Não te metas nisto! Não tens idade para te meteres nestes assuntos. Sai daqui!" gritou Nakuru, furiosa.

Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva. Tinha prometido que se Nakuru se atrevesse a fazer algo para magoar Yukito, iria agir. Tinha sido o caso. Pegou em duas cartas e elevou-as no ar.

"Cartas, peço a vossa força! Fogo! Vento!"

As duas cartas foram na direcção de Nakuru. Touya apressou-se a abrir a janela da cozinha. A carta vento começou a carregar Nakuru e a carta fogo pegou-lhe fogo ao cabelo. Aos gritos, Nakuru foi levada pela carta vento e saiu pela janela da cozinha. Pouco depois, os seus gritos deixaram de ser ouvidos. Touya e Yukito olharam para Sakura.

"Bom trabalho, maninha." disse Touya.

"De nada." disse Sakura, sorrindo angelicamente.

**Relação Perfeita**

Mais tarde, Sakura ligou a Eriol a contar o que se tinha passado e Eriol não ficou nada satisfeito com o comportamento que a sua guardiã tinha tido. Prometeu falar com ela e repreendê-la. Sakura acabou por ir despedir-se de Eriol ao aeroporto e quando voltou a casa, trazida pela mãe de Tomoyo, encontrou Touya e Yukito na sala de estar. Fujitaka estava a trabalhar no seu quarto, numa tese que iria apresentar daí a duas semanas.

"Olá." disse Sakura, ao entrar na sala.

"Olá Sakura." disse Yukito, sorrindo.

"Já estamos livres daquela maluca?" perguntou Touya.

"Sim, a Nakuru, o Eriol e o Spinel estão agora a caminho de Londres." respondeu Sakura, sentando-se num dos sofás.

"Óptimo. Menos mal." disse Touya, abanando a cabeça.

"O Eriol ficou bastante zangado com o que a Nakuru fez. Ela até me disse para vos pedir desculpa." disse Sakura. "Mas não acho que tenha sido muito sincera. Parece-me que o Eriol a obrigou a pedir desculpa."

"Não precisamos das desculpas dela. São falsas e queremos apenas que ela esteja bem longe de nós." disse Touya.

Yukito tocou-lhe no braço e sorriu-lhe.

"Acalma-te Touya. Já passou e agora podemos estar em paz." disse ele.

Hesitante, Touya acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Pouco depois, Sakura levantou-se.

"Vou para o meu quarto, para vos deixar a sós. Até logo."

Sakura saiu da sala a correr e Yukito e Touya entreolharam-se, sorrindo. Touya puxou Yukito para mais perto de si, envolvendo-o num abraço.

"Agora está tudo bem." voltou a dizer Yukito.

"Está mesmo, Yuki?" perguntou Touya, olhando nos olhos do namorado. "Não ficaste afectado pelo que aconteceu? E pelo beijo que a Nakuru me deu?"

"Oh, eu sei que o beijo não significou nada para ti, Touya. E para mim, foi apenas uma loucura da Nakuru, que merece ser desconsiderada e esquecida, nada mais." respondeu Yukito. "E acho que isto só me aproximou mais de ti."

Touya aproximou a sua cabeça da cabeça de Yukito e pouco depois os dois trocaram um beijo.

"Continuas a sentir-te sozinho?" perguntou Touya.

"Não, agora não. Tenho-te a ti. E à tua família. O gesto da Sakura, para me proteger pelo que a Nakuru fizera foi muito importante para mim."

"Nós somos a tua família também." disse Touya. "Mais dois anos e as coisas vão mudar. Quando nos formarmos, já decidi que não vais poder estar tão longe de mim. Vamos viver juntos."

Yukito ficou surpreendido.

"Tens a certeza?" perguntou ele. "Quer dizer, parece-me que a tua ideia não é vivermos aqui os dois com a tua família. Vais querer afastar-te deles?"

"Alugamos um apartamento na cidade. Que não fique muito longe, mas seja um espaço só nosso. A Sakura está a crescer e já não vai precisar tanto de mim por essa altura." disse Touya. "Quero que tenhamos as nossas coisas e todos os dias adormeçamos e acordemos juntos."

Yukito sorriu-lhe.

"É o que quero também, Touya. E se quiseres, em vez de arranjarmos um apartamento, podemos ir viver os dois para a minha casa."

"Veremos. Quando chegar a altura, veremos qual será o nosso espaço. Mas é uma promessa. Quando nos formarmos, a nossa nova vida vai começar." disse Touya. "Mas para já, vamos aproveitar o momento."

Yukito acenou afirmativamente e de seguida Touya envolveu-o em mais um beijo. O futuro esperava-os e quando se formassem, começaria uma nova vida, mas para já iriam aproveitar todos os momentos em que estavam juntos, pois era isso que ambos queriam. Nesse momento estavam felizes e era tudo o que importava.


End file.
